Dreams of an Absolution
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: Based off Silver's theme. Takes place about one year before Sonic 06, give or take a bit. Silver has trouble going to sleep, dreaming of what the world could be. Slight SilverxBlaze.


**Dreams of an Absolution**

_By MedliSage_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you._

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution._

The rough ground was unwelcoming as Silver the Hedgehog turned over yet again in his semi-conscience state, in a fruitless effort to fall asleep. Realizing the futileness of his efforts, he sat up and glanced a few feet away to his side. Blaze was seemingly comfortably asleep, facing him and using her hands to pillow her head. Once again, he couldn't sleep. He sighed quietly, not wanting to wake her, yet still frustrated – he wasn't sure what was worse, these times when he didn't sleep and was exhausted later, or the times when he did sleep, and all he did was dream. Wonderful dreams. Dreams of a beautiful world in which he and Blaze could roam without a mission of destroying Iblis, a peaceful world without conflict or war or devastation.

But he hated having these dreams. The better they were, the worse he would feel later. For Silver the Hedgehog knew, deep down, things would never and could never be like that. Even if they managed to find a way to seal Iblis forever – which they had spent years trying to already – and manage to seal him without one of them losing their life in the process, the world would take hundreds, thousands of years to return to a state of peace – if it had ever been one. Sometimes Silver wondered how long the world had been like this? Was Ibils eternal? Was Iblis some sort of god? No... no. The world could not be that cruel – he refused to believe it. This world could not be that of never-ending suffering. It was impossible. The world, at one time, must have been that of peace. These ruins all over the place – like the one they were staying in tonight – they seemed to be structures of some sort, a sort of living environment. He gathered from the decrepit state of it that it must have, at one time, stood tall and had some sort of function. Other than him and the so few survivors they ever came across, there must have been a civilization that was prosperous and happy and peaceful. And then Iblis ruined the world.

But maybe the whole world isn't like this? Why did he and Blaze have to stay, chasing after Iblis day after day anyway? The two of them... yes, the two of them could go. Far away. Together. To a tranquil place free of fire, of destruction, of ravaged land. Yes... the two of them would live together in a happy place forever, just the two of them. Everyday would be spent together, like now, but not on a mission, not in this endless cycle of hopelessness, but in a place where the sky was... not this fire-burned orange. Maybe the sky in another place was purple. Or silver. Or pink, or blue... There would be no ruins of past generations whom had fallen to Iblis so long ago. It would be a place where there were... what were they called? Cherry blossoms! Yes, cherry blossoms.

Once, he and Blaze had met a family of people who had managed to stay safe from Iblis this whole time, creating a sort of shelter in a cave. They had stayed there the night, although neither of them slept one bit during the whole course of the evening: they had stayed up, listening to the eldest woman talk. She talked of things her grandmother told her, which had been passed from her grandmother, and from her grandmother and so on. She spoke of the world before Iblis. In this world, there were no monsters and no flames. The sky was... blue? Yes, that's what she had said. There was "grass" which covered the ground instead of the ruins which did now, which was a green, paper-like substance that grew from "soil." There were other things like grass, called plants. Sometimes there were plants as far as the eye could see! And they were all so different – tall ones, fat ones, tiny ones... even big ones called "trees." But the most beautiful plants of all were flowers. She told them of a specific flower which grew on a tree, called "cherry blossoms." In a certain time of the year, they would fall of trees in large masses. At this point, she had taken out a picture her grandmother of countless generations before had drawn, a memory of these "cherry blossoms." She then told them, looking at Silver, that often boys would give and put cherry blossoms in the hair of the girl they liked. He had glanced at Blaze, wondering what she would look like with one in her hair. She was the only girl he knew and of course he liked her very much, but he also recalled that after she averted his gaze and looked the other direction, a pink hue on her white cheeks. To this day he wondered why she did that.

He looked over at her sleeping figure again. She'd probably look pretty with one in her hair. Right next to her ear.

Yes, yes! He and Blaze would find a place, far from here, where cherry blossoms were! And he would give one to her, and put it on her head, right next to her ear. He would tell her she was pretty and she would smile.

He opened his eyes, which had been closed in thought, envisioning all this for quite some time. As usual, the burning sky and fires in the distance greeted him. Slowly, he stood, and although he did not tell them to, his hands curled into fists, and he kicked a small rock in frustration. It made an echoing, small toppling sound as it flew out the pane were a window once had been, hitting the side of another, shorter building, and falling to the ground.

"Mmn..."

Blaze moaned lightly, her eyes slowly opening as she sat up with equal steadiness. Her gaze turned to Silver, still standing.

"Mm... Silver, what's the matter?"

He swallowed, not wanting to choke up and cry right in front of her. "Nothing," he said with slight unease. "Nothing. I was just stretching... sorry I woke you."

"It's no problem. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Try and get some sleep."

"Thanks. You too."

She nodded briefly before assuming her earlier position, quickly returning into a seemingly peaceful slumber.

Taking her advice, he laid on his back and shut his eyes. He knew he would not fall asleep now, not at least for quite some time. He was so angry – but not because what he envisioned was completely impossible, no, that was just a small part of it. He was angry at himself, for even considering running away from his responsibilities like that. Years ago, they had promised – promised each other to find a way to restore this world to how it had been, or at least seal Iblis away, the cause of all the turmoil and wreckage.

If he had been alone, Silver the Hedgehog just might have run away from this. But no – not when he had promised Blaze, his only friend and the one whom he trusted with the utmost confidence and who had always been there for him no matter what. He had no will, intention, or could ever even consider betraying her or the trust that she placed in him.

Silver would never give up hope that the world could be changed. As long as Blaze was with him, he would never give up attempting to save this world and restore peace. He had no doubts – they would do it. How long it would take, he wasn't so sure, but it would happen. Nothing could overcome their strength put together.

Contrary to what he thought on sleeping only moments ago, he found the sound of the world slowly drifting out of his mind, his senses of his surroundings dimming. Instead, his senses focused on the start of a dream as he fell into sleep. A dream of what it would be like after they had accomplished that goal of stopping Iblis, once and for all – a dream of an absolution.

_Cause every night I will make it right,_

_And every night I will come to you._

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution._

_Fin_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Written on kind a whim I guess, in the course of about 25 mins? I find myself quite enjoying writing about Silver, and I've always loved his theme, and after having some confidence instilled in myself from my last fic and the reviews for it, I decided to write this. It's short and was written really just for fun because, like I said, I love writing about Silver, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_- Medli_


End file.
